Anti-reflective or antireflection (AR) texture is designed to reduce reflection at an optical interface, thus potentially increasing light absorbance beyond that interface. The performance of these AR textures on material such as glass, however, is dependent on a variety of factors including but not limited to repeatability of the pattern in high throughput manufacturing, temperability of the pattern, and cleanability of the pattern when used in the field.